


all your love

by demndays



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Squip, Fantasy AU, M/M, Prince!Jeremy, christine is a bard, elf!rich, i’m just a huge nerd dudes i’m sorry, jake is a guardsman, mage!michael
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 08:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17763440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demndays/pseuds/demndays
Summary: jeremiah heere, the son of king heere II thought everything was perfectly normal until two mages walked in to his life.





	all your love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fin!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fin%21).



 A comfortable distant chatter is present in the town and offers a welcoming vibe to almost everyone. King Heere II had been trying to let all people know that they’re welcome to house in his lands and frequent the many shops and attractions they have to offer within the vast landscape. King Heere II sits in his palace currently with his son Jeremiah Heere. His prince who is learning how to tend to their people’s needs and desires, his prince who has always feared and detested studying mathematics more than any subject. Nowadays, it seems all children are that way.

 “Father,” the seventeen year old looks to his king—his dad—while wearing his casual garments. “May I go see Christine?”

 “Has my dear boy chosen his bride? I’m quite shocked,” he jests, only causing Jeremiah to roll his eyes.

 “No,” he stares sternly, “she’s just a friend. She wants Jake and I to meet someone.” 

 His father pulls yet another exaggerated expression of surprise. “She’s already with another?” 

 Jeremiah groans and shakes his head. “Yet again, no. She wants us to meet an elf. He seems friendly enough from stories.”

 “Don’t die, Jeremiah.” That’s all the permission Jeremiah needs.

 “I’ll try, Father.”

 And with that, he is on his way. Now began the long, treacherous journey down the steps that lead to the town abounded with life. Jeremiah is proud of himself, seeing how he only tripped and fell nine time instead of his usual range of ten to thirty times. 

 When his boots touch the ground next to a civilian, almost everyone turns and bows or nods their head to him while making way. Jeremiah only scans the area for the familiar mess of short, black hair nestling upon a short bard he calls his best friend. It doesn’t take long to find her.

 “Hey, Jeremy!” Christine almost never called him Jeremiah unless they were around the royal court or family. 

 He grins and continues his way, bowing in response to the people around him. “Hello, Christine,” he scans the area once more. “Where’s Jake?” 

 She shrugs, “I guess he’s making his rounds. He is the captain of your guard, Jeremy.” 

 He sighs, “Yes, though I forget. He’s way too kind for someone of his… background.” 

 Christine only nods and shoves Jeremiah into the tavern where it’s much more dim and possibly teeming with even more life. It must be the music and drink. 

 “Alright,” she begins, “the elf’s name is Richard.”

 Jeremiah weaves his way through the crowd with Christine while turning his head to laugh, “Really? Richard? You’re sure an elf is named Richard?” 

 “He must be half-elf or something, I don’t know.” 

 Jeremiah just chuckles while taking a seat next to his friend. People are laughing and catching up with old friends or making new ones while the innkeeper—whose name is Jenna—gives the latest rumors and directions to wanderers and travelers. If it weren’t for his heritage, he’d probably go in to the innkeeping business. It seems there’s never a dull moment. 

 The door opens once more and the familiar clanking of armor reaches their ears, both of them turning to see who was coming forward. 

 “Did I miss much?” It was Jake Dillinger, of course.

 Jeremiah smiles up at his friend. “No, nothing at all. Well,” he holds back a snort, “I do know the name of the elf we’re meeting.” 

 “Oh, yeah? Well, spit it out, Jeremiah.” 

 “Christine, you should tell him.” 

 Christine looks to them and leans back in her seat. “His name is Richard. Go ahead, Jake, laugh at it.” 

 Jake just stares and quirks a brow. “I think that’s a perfectly reasonable name.” 

 Jeremiah quickly makes eye contact. “Have you ever met an elf? Do you have any clue about their heritage and the naming process for them?” 

 Jake shakes his head no. “I never really cared much about it.” 

 Christine sighs. “Of course you didn’t. Look, they usually have way fancier names than us, yeah? So, Jeremy thinks it’s kind of funny that we’re meeting up with an elf who has a name that’s actually pretty normal to our kind.” 

 “I think it’s cool in some weird, I-am-not-the-smartest-guy kind of way,” Jake says while waving down someone to get a mug of something. Jeremiah didn’t know what, he was paying more attention to the rest of the people in there with them. 

 They were all beaming and seemed full of joy, and they all seemed like they couldn’t want life any other way. They had their friends and family with them while food drink was sold and music was offered for free—unless you tipped them, of course. Jeremiah couldn’t help but wonder how his life would be if he wasn’t next in line to rule over them; he wondered how it would be if he was just like them—normal and wanting to spend time just like that. 

 A new voice was how he was brought back into the conversation. “So, who’s the daydreamer here?” 

 Jeremiah looks over and sees the newcomer. He was clad in robes with little to no protection, but had a dagger in him as well as a staff. Ah, so he’s also a mage. 

 “Prince Jeremiah Heere, son of King Heere II, ruler of these lands you walk upon.” Christine saved him the trouble by saying his title dramatically.

 “Good morning, sir,” Jeremiah offers a nod with the greeting. 

 “I didn’t know you were friends with the actual prince, Christine.” 

 “I didn’t tell you? I thought I did. Whoops,” she downs some of her drink and leans back again, further this time almost. Jeremiah crosses his arms and goes back to observing the crowd. 

 It certainly didn’t last long because the elvish man immediately wanted to strike conversation. 

 “So, Prince Jeremiah Heere, why are you lazing about with a bard and a very attractive man?”

 “Did you really just flirt with him in front of us?” Christine pretends to gag and pinches her nose. “Absolutely disgusting, Rich.” 

 “What? He is cute, you can’t deny that. Well, maybe you could, Christine. What about you Jeremiah? Do you think he’s pretty hot?” 

 “Please, can we not talk about me and if I’m attractive while I’m here? Could you maybe save it for when you have a girls night or something?” Jake puts an end to it which results in Richard putting his hands in fake defense. 

 He smirks, “I was just letting you know that I’m interested.” 

 Jeremiah rolls his eyes and goes to get up from his seat. He doesn’t know how much more he can take of Richard openly flirting with his friend in front of him. Jake and Jeremiah were close, and had begun to consider Jake a brother in some way. Definitely not blood related, just close enough to consider that. As was Christine his sister.

 Christine grabs his arm, though, and gives him a pleading look. 

 “Jeremy,” she whispers softly, “please stay. I know we’re our own weird family, but I promise Rich will stop. He always does.” 

 Jeremiah sighs and takes his place and crosses his legs while tapping his fingers on the wooden table. 

 “So, Richard,” he begins, “I see you’re a mage of some sort. May I ask what you specialize in?” 

 Richard responds with hesitation. “I use fire spells, mostly. Nothing too wild,” he adjusts in his chair. “Why do you want to know?” 

 He shrugs, “I was just simply curious. I haven’t met many mages who will talk to me normally after knowing who I am.” 

 “Well,” Richard narrows his eyes, “I’ll have you know I’m quite different.”

 Christine chugs the last of her drink and slams the mug down. “Can you two stop glaring at each other? It’s pathetic. It just started and I’m already sick of it.” 

 “I didn’t do anything,” Jeremiah attempts to defend himself, but only ends up looking worse. 

 “Uh-huh, sure, Jeremy. Whatever you say,” she scrambles in her pockets to find any money she can spare. “I believe we’ve gotten to know each other. Jeremy’s a busy man, so is Jake, and I’ve got a job to run. So, I best be leaving now. So long.” She leaves her money behind and walks out after giving Jeremiah a hug. 

 It was an awkward parting, but Jeremiah expected worse. 

 He says goodbye to Richard and Jake and goes back outside to wander around town and see if there’s anything he could buy. He stayed down there until the sun began to set and the shops began to close, as well as the people went to rest for the night. He walks to the steps of the palace, taking a look over the town. Dim lights are lit to keep the guards’ nerves at bay and people are standing outside to say goodbye once more to old friends. Business are flipping their signs and locking their doors. 

 The sun hits it all perfectly and it makes the town seem like it glows more than it usually does. It seems peaceful and calm, just as how his father has always wanted it. 

 He makes the journey up, and reaches the doors. Guards open them for him, bowing and letting him through. 

 In some peculiar way it feels too perfect. Why is he allowed to go home to a lavish life where everything is well-kempt and perfectly polished while some families struggle to keep even the smallest of roofs above their heads. Why is it his father who is king and why is it him who is prince? 

 But, he mustn’t fret and dwell on it too much. His instructor always told him it was never good to do. He must keep his focus on his studies and on learning how to take care of these people. 

 But, there’s so much more to life than living in a palace and getting everything you want without any questions. There are entire lands he’s never seen, never explored. There are kinds of people he has never encountered and never became on good terms with. Is it really his destiny to run his father’s kingdom? Isn’t there something more with his life?

 Oh, who is he kidding? How would he ever be able to survive without the constant care he receives from everyone at the palace. It’s all he knows. 

 He sees that his father is still sitting at his throne while his is left unattended as he reaches the main hall.

 “Have a seat, son. I must tell you something about your mother.” His father’s voice is different than usual. It seems more worried and frightened. 

 “Yes, Father,” Jeremiah sits carefully in the plush seat but before his father opens his mouth, someone rushes in through the doors. 

 They look disheveled and distraught. They’re holding a staff and a sword. An odd choice, but Jeremiah can appreciate both arts. The newcomer points to Jeremiah and utters the worst news he’s received that day. 

 “They’re after you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic is based off rpgs i play as well as tolkien’s books! i hope you enjoyed this! i’m actually really excited for this fic because i’m such a huge nerd and this kind of content is my jam


End file.
